


Blood on the Rug

by LisaxParker



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha Cristiano, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Based in movie and book Room, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega James, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11497587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: James pauses for a moment, just to look at Cristiano."I cried until I didn't have any tears left," he says, with the same tired smile of every day. "I just stayed here, lying down, counting the seconds""How many seconds?" Cristiano questions."Millions and millions of them""No, but how many exactly?""I don't know, I lost count"





	1. Birthday cake

**Author's Note:**

> I just love omegaverse and Crismes and love Room also so here it is. Based on book and movie Room.

"Pa, the night before, when I went to sleep in Wardrobe I was four but now I'm five, I'm a big boy and I can eat one more toast for breakfast. And before, was I minus one and minus two?"

James stretches, sighing deeply. He glances at Cristiano, who is already out of bed and then murmurs slowly, as if even due to the confusion of the dream he couldn't fully understand.

"Hmm?"

"When I was up there in Heaven" Cristiano murmurs and then touches the bed again and the little things that scatter all over the room. "Good morning, Lamp. Good morning, Wardrobe. Good morning, Toilet. Good morning, Handwash. Good morning, Kitchen. Good morning, Bath. Good morning, everyone"

"Oh, no, you started to grow old just when you were born." James wipes a hand over his eyes and scratches and scratches and then blinks a couple of times until everything seems clear again. He turns on the lamp and then gives the switch that runs the bulb hanging from the ceiling. He crosses the aisle from the bed to the kitchen and stretches to get the cereal out of the shelf. Soon he grabs the milk and pours it into a blue bowl that Cristiano calls "azulito".

"When I came down from the stairs. You were very sad until I started to grow in your tummy"

"You said it"

James pauses for a moment, just to look at Cristiano.

"I cried until I didn't have any tears left," he says, with the same tired smile of every day. "I just stayed here, lying down, counting the seconds"

"How many seconds?" Cristiano questions.

"Millions and millions of them"

"No, but how many exactly?"

"I don't know, I lost count"

"Then you wished with all your strength that your belly began to grow, like this, big, big!"

They both smile.

"I could feel you kicking"

"What was I kicking?"

"Well, me, of course"

That part always makes Cristiano laugh.

"From the inside, boom boom" James lifts his sleep T-shirt. "And I thought, Cristiano is already on his way, and one day, when it was almost twelve in the morning, you slid out onto the rug with your eyes wide open"

Cristiano looks at the stain on the rug. He points it with his hand and James nods again and again, because all the times when is Cristiano's birthday the story told is the same. The only thing that accompanies their voices is the sound of the second hand of the clock moving without rest and the only thing that illuminates the four walls is the continuous coming and going of the bulb that hangs from the dusty ceiling. James and Cristiano cover their feet with socks but even so, they would be able to feel the texture of the blood that has sucked the rug, almost like everything in there.

"You cut the cord and then I was free" continues Cristiano. "And I became a boy"

"Well, actually you were a boy already"

The table is what shelters its milk and cereal dishes. James doesn't serve much, as usual. His bowl is only halfway and a few oatmeal swamps are in. Cristiano's is always different, almost full but never full, because if he doesn't want more then they would have to throw it away and that is waste and James cannot afford to throw away something that can then be eaten. James takes a half empty spoonful to his mouth, Cristiano crosses his legs and says again "It's my birthday, I'm five!" Then he murmurs: I get it.

But by chewing the cereal, he cannot help but bring his hand to his cheek.

"Is your bad tooth hurting?" asks Cristiano, head bowed.

"Hmmm," James nods. "But you know how it works"

Cristiano laughs, nodding quickly.

"If you don't mind, it doesn't matter!"

James smiles.

"You're right"

After eating, James fills the bath and looks for the things he needs before taking a shower. In his head there is nothing but the constant question floating around, what will he do today for lunch, how will he manage to prepare the dinner when there are just some noodle.

"Pa, can we watch TV today in the afternoon? Today plays Real Madrid"

"Did you brush your teeth?" James changes the subject as subtly as he can, but Cristiano goes around the room saying, "Yes, yes, yes," James opens the wardrobe and pulls out a pair of clothes from there. The towel they share it's near the bed. "There you go," he says, handing him a T-shirt.

"Pa, Real Madrid is playing today, we can see him"

James runs a hand through his hair. He closes the wardrobe door, turns around, and squats in front of his son.

"Cris" sighs afterwards, like tired, like fed up. "Cris, what time is the game?"

"At nine in the afternoon," Cristiano responds quietly.

"Okay, and do you know what that means?" The boy doesn't respond and James takes his face sweetly, so that he can look him in the eyes. "Cris, you know I'm so sorry"

"But you could tell Zizou to come later"

"You know I cannot do that," he whispers. "You know we have to behave well, so he will get the things we need"

"I need to see the game today, Cristiano Ronaldo will be there, please, Pa"

"I mean things that we really need, things that he can get easily"

"But Zizou gets it all, by magic!"

"Okay, how about we take a bath?"

"No!" Cristiano crosses his arms. James closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and then tosses it, licking his lips that are now always dry. He swallows saliva for seconds and decides to wrap an arm around his son's waist, pulling him toward him as the only way he can calm him, make him feel better. Because down there, there is nothing more than them.

"Are we going to bathe? Today is your birthday, remember?" He says slowly, close to his ear.

"If it's my birthday, you could give me that present"

James opens his eyes, looking at nothing in particular.

"I promise I'll do it someday"

Cristiano is sad when they are going to get into the bath but James doesn't know how to encourage him more. He puts his hands in his hair and rubs it with chamomile shampoo, but even then there is not a smile that escapes from the child's lips. So James slowly begins to tell him about Cinderella, because that's one of Cristiano's favorite stories and in the book they have there in the furniture in which the TV is, are a lot of color images. Cristiano sinks into the water for a moment and then comes out to the surface, and shakes himself whole. And does Cinderella marry the prince? He asks each time, James nods and whispers, "And they lived happily ever after"

"Are we going to be happy forever?"

"Forever and always" that makes Cristiano lay in James' chest, not speaking, hearing the boom boom of his heart. He has forgotten that today he won't see Cristiano Ronaldo on television.

"Hey, Cris," James says, putting on his red shirt. His cotton pants are blue and are gathered at his waist, because over the years he has been losing weight. "Do you want to know what we're going to do today?"

"I thought we were already doing things," Cristiano answered. He is just wearing his teddy underpants and James has to laugh, shaking his head.

"I mean, an extraordinary thing"

"What thing?"

James raised his eyebrows. He sits on the bed and when he has his socks on, he says, as if it were a secret:

"We're going to bake a birthday cake"

Cristiano opens his mouth in surprise.

"A birthday cake?"

"Hhm"

"Like on TV?"

"Yes, but for real"

"No way!"

Cristiano helped James, pulled out the eggs, the milk, the butter, the sugar and the flour. He also broke the eggs in a bowl, poured the flour a little bit and held the cup full of sugar in his hand. James removed the square of butter from the small refrigerator, wrapped in a colored paper, and took out two tablespoons of it. He left what he had put on a plate and tried to crush it with a fork, but on his wrist he felt nothing more than needles over and over again every time he tried to do it. He was forced to shake his hand a couple of times and retake the fork but he couldn't, it hurt too much. He ran his forearm over his forehead and, with a grin, asked Cristiano.

"What if... what if you crunch the butter a little? Do you think you can do it?"

"Yep!"

James put the mixture in the oven, waited the minutes that went by the clock that had around his left wrist and commanded to Cristiano to sit in the table. The little table was in the center of the room, right in front of the kitchen, the dishwasher and the small refrigerator, but Cristiano couldn't see what James was doing because his eyes were covered with his hands. They had hung the green towel on the thick cord James had fitted from both ends of the room. James had to pull it aside as he crossed to the table, the cake in his hands that had a mixture of sugar and water on it. It was no more than a fluffy muffin.

"Happy birthday," he whispered with a half smile, crouching beside Cristiano.

"Pa, now the candles!" Cristiano told him showing his teeth. James shrugged his shoulders and, after squaring his eyes for only seconds, let go of his resignation:

"We have no candle"

Cristiano frowned, then licked his lips, making a pout.

"I know," James apologized.

"But you said it was a real cake and a real cake has candles lit," Cristiano said, folding his arms.

"Cris, it doesn't matter it doesn't have any candles, it's still a birthday cake"

"For FridayTreat you should have asked for candles, not some bluejeans." Cristiano looked annoyed, as when he told him that they could not watch the Real Madrid game. James cannot help but feel lousy with himself for having disappointed him twice in a row and on his birthday.

"I'm sorry," he said. "But don't shout, okay? Hey, I have something that you will like as much as candles"

The change is instantaneous.

"What thing?" Cristiano is excited and curious and James knows it. He stands up again and runs the little space into the cabinet and pulls out the rice box. He opens it slowly, taking care not to spill anything, until he finds a bag with five colored chocolates. Yellow, blue, green, red and other white. James brings them to the cake and puts them around. He kneels again and looks at Cristiano, expecting something, anything.

"And?" He murmurs. "There are no candles but there are five chocolates, I thought they could serve as a replacement"

"Where did you get them?"

"I asked them to Zizou, they were easier to get than candles"

"Why are they easier to get?"

James sighs. He stands at the end.

"Because the chocolates you get them even on the street. There might not be candles in some store and then he should have gone to another store for the candles and then he would get angry and we wouldn't have our FridayTreat at all"

"But Pa," Cristiano laughs. "He doesn't go to stores or to streets, streets and stores are just TV"

James bites his lip. Then looks at the cake.

"Well, anyway, I'm sorry. I thought the chocolates would do instead"

"Silly Pa"

"Dumbo" James slaps his head.

"Next year when I'll be six, you'd better get real candles"

"I'll get them next year," James says, but his eyes are closed. He always does it sometimes and he just stays there without saying anything for minutes. When Cristiano was small, he thought that his battery was finished as once happened with the remote control and then they had to order a new battery for FridayTreat.

"You promise?"

"I promise," James responds, and at last he opens his eyes.

-

"Can I eat more birthday cake?" Cristiano questions, swinging his legs in the chair. James runs a hand through his hair, then opens the wardrobe and fills a pillow inside and the beige blanket.

"Tomorrow," he replies, looking at the time on his clock.

"Just a bite?"

"You've already brushed your teeth, Cris"

"Are you sure I cannot see Cristiano Ronaldo playing?"

"Okay, Cris, come to bed. It's late." James shows him his clock.

It's 8:57 pm and it's only three minutes before Zizou arrives so Cristiano runs to the wardrobe and lies down with his head on the pillow and James wraps him in the blanket until he's warm and smells like James all over. There are many drawings stuck inside the walls of the wardrobe and Cristiano counts them, one by one.

"Three good-night kisses?" Cristiano asked slowly. James shook his head.

"No. Five for Mr. Five"

James gives him his five kisses and then the door screams shut. He puts on his loose pants and goes to bed, sitting down for a few moments. But after a while he couldn't sit still and walked from corner to corner of the room but then thought he could wake Cristiano and sat back in bed, with his back hunched, with his hands between his legs.

The noise of the door commands made him always alert and fearful, but resigned at the same time, in a certain way. When he heard it, he stood up and stared at the wall, as Zizou forced him to. The ladder resounded and then James was able to hear his voice:

"It looks tasty" is the first thing Zizou says. James swallows.

"Oh, it's just what's left of the birthday cake"

"You should have told me, I could have brought him a present, how old is he, three?"

James checks the bags that Zizou has left on the table. There are grapes, lettuce, chicken, tuna, rice.

"Do you have him again in the closet?" Zizou asks.

"He's asleep," James replies.

"Asleep at this hour, don't you let him see his father on TV?"

James gives Zizou an abrupt, angry, indignant gaze, a mixture that he has not delivered for a long time, but that makes every time Zizou reminds him of what he himself deprived him of.

"Ok, okay," Zizou says, raising his hands. "Can I get a slice?"

"It's a little dry... but if you really want to..."

"No, forget it, you are the boss."

James remains silent.

"I only do the errands, I go to the stores, I take the trash, I buy clothes for the kid..."

"Thanks for that," James whispers after a few seconds.

"Ah, see, that didn't hurt"

"Thanks for everything"

"Good boy"

"And thanks for all the things and for the food, and the jeans, thank you"

"You're welcome," Zizou says through his teeth.

"I'll bring you a plate, that's right? Maybe it still tastes good"

James hurries to the dishwasher, picks up a white plate, a knife and removes a slice of Cristiano's cake. He delivers it to Zizou and then there is nothing more that can be heard than some deep chewed.

"Mmh" says Zizou, "A little dry"

Then the bed creaks again and again and James is staring at the ceiling with his eyes lost. He is thinking about Cristiano's birthday and the Real Madrid game and when he frowns it occurs to him that, perhaps, he could also be playing in a team like that. When Zizou finishes and the bed creak stops, James wipes his forehead and watches Zizou fall to the other side. Zizou turns on the television, they are broadcasting the match and Cristiano Ronaldo appears as a fleeting image, raising his thumb towards the camera. Something James and Zizou speak, but only in whispers. The match ends and Zizou turns off the television, but James can't sleep.


	2. All strange

James only allows Cris to watch 3 hours of television a day. One in the morning, one in the afternoon and one in the evening (if Zizou doesn't come to the room). Cristiano likes to see Dora in the morning and in the afternoon they watch a show of boys and girls dancing and in the evening, there is a talk show with famous people. Every day they change their programming, so it's not certain that those TV shows are exactly what they see from Monday to Sunday. When they are broadcasting a football game, it's the only time James allows Cristiano to watch two hours of television in a row. He also lets him watch one more television hour in the morning, in the afternoon and in the evening (six hours a day!) when it's a special day, like his birthday. James always puts the TV in mute when the commercials are on. The rest of the day they cook, sing, dance, elongate, read, play and do crafts. The favorite book of Cristiano is the one of stories of Disney (that is a great, great universe in another galaxy, according to what James has told him), but James already is getting bored of The Book of the Jungle.

"Can't we have a different book for FridayTreat?" Cristiano wonders when James rolls his eyes while grabbing "Snow White"

"I asked for a new book for your birthday, I wanted you to have it as a gift in addition to the cake. But Zizou said we already had too many" James makes a nasal noise and shakes his head. He sits on the little table and opens the first page. "He wants us to watch television all day, so that afterwards our brains will be rotten like his"

Cristiano sits beside him and James holds out the open book; he points him the pages to read (from 1 to 5 because the letters in this book are tiny). Then James goes to the kitchen. Today is Saturday so lunch is salad and tuna, with a glass of water. James turns on the heating, but sets it to a very low level. Then grabs the lettuce, cucumber and carrot and cuts them into pieces.

“Once upon a time in midwinter, when the snowflakes were falling like feathers from heaven, a queen sat sewing at her window, which had a frame of black bunny…”

“Ebony” James corrects him, but without looking at him.

“Ebony wood. As she sewed she looked up at the snow and pricked her finger with her needle. Three drops of blood fell into the snow…”

Cristiano's food portion is always bigger than James', when Cristiano realized that, he asked with a curved head, why? And James replied that he doesn't need to eat so much anymore and that, on the other hand, Cristiano is small so he should feed better (but that was when Cristiano was four so now it will be different, he thinks). At first Cristiano couldn't understand well what it meant that James didn't need to eat so much, so James answered with an example. James' hair only reaches his shoulders and Cristiano's hair goes beyond his waist. Your cells are twice as alive as mine, so you need to eat more and that's why your hair is longer. Cristiano didn't understand (and still can not) how something can be doubly alive.

"Pa," whispers Cristiano, daring to break the silence in which they fell. Cristiano hates tuna and he knows that it's not James' favorite either but he always says that he has to eat fish because it does well.

"Mmh?" Answers James.

Cristiano puts the fork aside.

"Why didn't you tell Zizou that it was my birthday?"

James stops smiling in a sudden. He also releases the fork and leaves it on the salad.

"You're supposed to be asleep when he comes here"

"But if you had told him, he would have brought me something"

"Something," James says through clenched teeth. "That's what he said"

"What kind of something?" Cristiano waits for James' response, but James runs his hand over his forehead. "You should have remembered him"

"I don't like him bringing you things"

"But Fridaytreat..."

"That's different, Cristiano, those are things that we need and that I'm asking him" in the end he points to the night watch on which the TV is on top. "There are your new jeans, by the way"

"I do not want them" Cristiano makes a pout, crossing his arms.

"Sure, you'd prefer to wear those broken pants"

James stands with his plate in his hands; He doesn't have tuna left and his salad only has a piece of tiny carrot on top. He starts to wash and Cristiano makes a tantrum but in the end he puts the last spoonful of tuna in his mouth and swallows it with a frown and also gets up to take James the plate. Then he picks up the glasses and cleans the little table and James says "read the next five pages" and he makes it quiet.

It always confuses Cristiano to see James lie down on the bed and cover his face with his forearm. He looks at him from his chair. It seems that James doesn't breathe but when Cristiano remains in complete silence, he can hear it weakly. Cristiano is very good at reading and finishes the five pages that his Pa told him to read quickly, but James doesn't wake up and Cristiano knows that he doesn't have to wake him up unless it is something very serious and important. He decides to close his little book and put it on the shelf and goes around the room a few times, running his hand over the walls.

He grabs his notebook and draws his birthday cake that Zizou ate yesterday night. He also draw a football ball and tries to copy the shirt of Real Madrid. Meanwhile, it occurs to him that it may be giving something of Cristiano Ronaldo on television and he wants to turn on the TV very fast but James only lets him watch TV when he is awake. Cristiano hesitates for a few seconds but he is very curious so he decides to take the remote control and turn it on. He changes the channels until he finds one that has the image of Cristiano and that of a young girl that Cris is not sure of knowing.

He turns up the volume, but only very little, so that James does not wake up.

"Georgina Rodríguez is pregnant with Cristiano Ronaldo's child. Some sources say that it will be a girl and that it will be born in November"

The people on the TV talk and Cristiano opens his mouth, surprised.

"The couple has not confirmed anything, but this would be the first child of the player. Their relationship is definitely going to be more serious, apparently there are marriage plans"

Cris cannot help it.

"Pa! Pa!" He yells at James, grabbing his arm. James blinks scared.

"You can't turn on the TV when I'm sleeping" he reminds him but Cristiano doesn't care.

"Cristiano Ronaldo is going to have a baby!"

Cris cannot decipher the expression on his Pa's face.

"What?" He only hears him say.

"Look, the people on TV are talking about that"

James dips his head and watches television. He whispers to Cris "raise the volume" and the two remain silent while the woman on TV laughs and says that Cristiano Ronaldo is happier than ever and that now everyone understands the reason for his happiness. Cris cannot erase the smile of enthusiasm on his face but doesn't realize that James ducked his shoulders and his nose reddened.

"They say it will be a girl," says Cris. "How is it that I was a boy and not a girl? Will Cristiano's daughter also come to his side flying from the stairs?"

Cristiano doesn't understand why James doesn't answer him.

"Turn off the television" says Pa simply, frowning. "Did you read the pages I indicated?"

"I did it. Can we watch one hour of TV now and then nothing in the afternoon?"

"Cris, turn off the television"

"Please, Pa"

"Cristiano"

At James' grunt, Cris does nothing more than turn off the television.  
Among the silence that appears in the room, the only thing they both hear is James' sigh.

"Come here, Cris." James gestures with his hand. "We're going to stick some comfort cones plus our twisted labyrinth"

-

James is staring at the ceiling, waiting for any footsteps sound he can perceive from above. Cris is in the wardrobe and James listens to him count so he can fall asleep. James cannot help but have all the words of the people on TV about the pregnancy of Cristiano's girlfriend in his head and that makes him feel finished, tired, fed up. He knew it was something that would inevitably happen, because six years had passed and Cristiano was no longer a promise, he was something very real. And with all the fortune and fame, James had accepted that his memory was going to vanish once. He couldn't really be sure that Cristiano Ronaldo no longer thought about it, nor expected or sought him, but the real thing was that he was going to have a baby with his girlfriend, without knowing that his first child had been born a long time ago.

"Pa, what time is it?" Cris' voice appears suddenly and James shakes his head.

"Sorry?"

"What time is it?"

James leans toward the wall.

"Eleven o'clock at night"

"It looks like Zizou is not coming," Cris whispers.

"It seems like not," James replies. "Come on, come here"

Cris opens the wardrobe door and runs to the bed, James has already opened the covers. He watches him roll a little ball close to his chest and yawn against his neck.

"Good night, sleep tight. Don't let the bed bugs bite" James whispers in his ear.

Cris falls asleep and James waits and waits until Cris doesn't respond to almost any stimulus, then turns on the television. He puts the volume very, very low, looking at Cris every time in case he opens his eyes. He knows that at night the entertainment programs are many and it does not take him too long to find the one who is playing the news of the fatherhood of Cristiano Ronaldo.

With his throat tight, James hears how he and Georgina met, how they started dating, how long ago they are in a relationship, how Cristiano still has not decided to tell everyone about his girlfriend's pregnancy but that it is imminent. That Dolores adores Georgina, that the whole family is so happy. James feels his heart tighten. When he is about to turn off the TV to go to sleep, the voice of the man on TV wakes him up.

"Cristiano Ronaldo used to have a boyfriend when he was younger, remember? James Rodriguez. He disappeared six years ago and he is still not found"

"I remember that people believed that Cristiano would not be with any other omega, for a long time, he did not, in fact"

"Exact. A few weeks ago, it was six years since the disappearance of Cristiano Ronaldo's first official boyfriend. We talked with his mother, Pilar Rubio, we have her impressions about the fatherhood of Ronaldo and we learn that she has never stopped looking for James. She thinks he was kidnapped"

James' lips are tearing and his eyes are filled with tears without him realizing it. On the TV is his mom and James sees her cry, James sees her upload a picture of him in his hands, he sees her old, different and alone. He hears her say "I'm going to look for you until I find you" and if the child of Cristiano had already made a dent in him, his mother's face shatters his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like writing this! I'm going to update soon Under Seven Keys (in case you read that story too)!!
> 
> Thanks for your kudos, comments and visits!

**Author's Note:**

> So James lives in a small room with his son Cristiano (who is Cristiano Ronaldo Jr.). And yep, he has been kidnapped. By Zidane. 
> 
> I'm so sad because James left Real Madrid so I'm going to write until I'm happy again.
> 
> As always, it's not my intention that someone feels insulted by this since they are real people.


End file.
